


Leaden Promises

by blakefancier



Series: Tarnished Metal Series [11]
Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ meets one of Rick's dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaden Promises

Another date, another reason to realize that he was getting old. She was bubbly twenty-seven with too much energy. He had enjoyed her conversation, her looks, the way she smelled, but realized that he would rather go to bed alone than with her. So now, he was depressed and angry. How did Rick manage it without going insane? He was so damned tired of it all.

It was already past midnight; Rick was probably at home in bed. AJ wasn’t the only one who was getting old. He wouldn’t have bothered Rick at all, but he was hurting and he needed to talk with him.

So he went to Rick’s boat and walked aboard, closing the door behind him. Then he froze. Standing in Rick’s kitchen, completely nude, was a beautiful blonde.

She didn’t seem to be upset by the fact that she was naked. “Hi. Rick, we have a visitor.”

“Who—” Rick came out of the bedroom sporting hastily put on jeans. It was obvious what they had been doing. “AJ.”

“I didn’t—I mean—” He fumbled with the door, trying to get it open.

She, the woman, walked over to him and put her hand over his. “AJ? You’re brother, Ricky? You’re right, he is cute.”

AJ felt himself flush hot. “Uh, yes, hello.”

“Doreen.” She stepped very close.

“Doreen, all right. Well, I should go.”

“No.” She stepped closer still, forcing him to step back, right into Rick.

“Stay,” Rick said, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I’ve always wanted to do it with brothers.” She smiled.

“I don’t think—” But he stopped when Rick grabbed his hand.

Then he whispered into AJ’s ear, “Stay, please.”

He knew without a doubt that he should leave but he could feel Rick’s warmth pressed against his back and his hand grasping his wrist and…. Rick guided his hand to her breast. AJ closed his eyes, feeling the smooth soft skin against his fingertips, then the puckered skin of her nipple.

AJ moaned as Rick panted in his ear.

“I’ve touched her here, AJ, kissed her mouth, been inside of her. Do you want her, too, AJ?”

He nodded and felt her mouth press against his. He kissed her hard, pulling her body to his roughly. Her breasts and thighs were soft against him, contrasting with Rick’s flat chest and the insistent hardness of his dick.

Rick’s hand covered his, fingers intertwining, moving it down her belly between her legs. Doreen was wet and so very hot. Rick pushed his finger inside of her, had him stroke her.

“I was here,” he whispered at AJ.

“Yes, I know.” He knew, how he knew.

She moaned and licked his mouth. Then she said, “Maybe we should take this to the room?”

“Good idea. C’mon, kid, let’s go to the bedroom.”

Before he knew it Rick and Doreen were pulling him forward.

Rick watched her undress him and when she stroked him, Rick covered her hand with his. So strange to watch Rick’s hand, but not Rick’s hand, touching him so intimately after all this time.

It was a blur then, desire making his head spin. Doreen pushed him onto the bed and Rick spooned him from behind. Then she guided AJ into her.

She was slick and tight. God, she was beautiful. And Rick was playing with his hair.

Doreen smelled like flowers and the cologne that Rick liked.

Rick had been inside of her, like he was inside of her. He wished…oh, he wished….

She tightened around him, crying out softly.

Before he could come, Rick pulled him back out of her and rolled him onto his stomach. AJ moved against the bed, turning his head to look at his brother.

Rick pressed his forehead to his and said, “Put your fingers in him Dorie.”

She laughed and kissed the back of AJ’s neck. “With pleasure.” Then she slipped a finger inside of him, moving it in and out.

AJ could feel Rick’s breath against his face and he closed his eyes. He moved back onto her finger then forward into the sheets. Thrusting until his body couldn’t take any more pleasure and he came with a shout.

Rick kissed his temple and rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s it. That’s all right. I promise, it’s all right.”

He snuggled against Rick, listening to the thump of his heart.

“He’s beautiful, Rick, I wouldn’t let him go.” Doreen ran a hand down his back.

“I don’t plan on it.”

Before he could catch any more of the conversation, he fell asleep.

**********

When he woke up the next morning, he was alone in the bed. He laid there for a while trying to decide what he should do when Rick walked in.

“AJ, you’re awake.” Rick was dressed only in his boxers.

“Yeah.” He sat up. “Where’s Doreen?”

“Oh, well she’s a stewardess and she had a flight this morning.”

He rubbed his palms on the sheets. “We used her.”

“No, AJ, it’s not the first time she’s shared me with another guy.”

AJ laughed angrily and glared at him. “It doesn’t mean that we didn’t use her.”

“She enjoyed it.” Rick shook his head. “She wants to do it again next time she’s in San Diego.”

“I can’t do this anymore, Rick. I won’t.” He stood up and pushed Rick against the wall. “I won’t use people. I won’t deny myself. It hurts too much.”

“It doesn’t matter if it hurts or not. AJ—”

“Don’t tell me you don’t want me.” He pressed his body to Rick’s. “You’re hard, Rick.”

“We can’t,” he said but he made no move to stop AJ.

“All you have to do is shove me away.” He freed Rick’s dick from his boxers and slid down.

“AJ, please.” Rick was staring off into space.

“Look at me and tell me no. Do that and I’ll stop.”

Rick looked down at him. “No.”

AJ felt tears sting his eyes and he scrambled away, searching for his clothing on the floor.

“You gotta understand, I can’t. We can’t.”

He felt Rick’s hand on his arm and he jerked away. “I can’t keep doing this. That is the only thing I understand. It hurts too much.”

“I know, God, I know.”

AJ stood and looked at Rick. There were tears in his brother’s eyes to match his. “I just want to be with you. Is that so wrong? That’s not wrong, is it?”

“No, no, AJ it’s not.”

“Just this once, Rick, please, just this once. We don’t have to mention it. It’ll be like a dream. It won’t be real if we say it’s not.” He tried pleading with his eyes. “Just this once.”

Rick shook his head but guided him to the bed. The sheets were not clean but he didn’t care. He tasted Rick’s mouth knowing it could be the last time. It would be the last time. Then they were moving, skin against skin, slick with sweat and rough with hair and scars. And if it could last forever, he wished it would. Rick’s hands were stroking him everywhere. Everywhere until he wrapped his legs around Rick’s waist and exploded into a million pieces.

He lay there panting, running his fingers through the come cooling on his stomach. “It doesn’t have to be real if we don’t want it to be.”

Rick laughed bitterly. “That’s the problem, ain’t it? We both want it to be real.”

“You’re angry with me.” He felt hollow inside and he knew it had been a mistake.

“No.” He grabbed AJ’s chin and turned his face. “I’m not angry with you. Hell, I’m not even angry with myself. I just wish things were different.”

“I feel as if I’m a hundred years old. The only time I’m young is when I’m with you.” He stroked Rick’s shoulder, making lazy patterns on the skin with his fingers. “I just want to be young again.”

“You and me both, kid, you and me both.” And then Rick covered him with a sheet and slid out of bed to get dressed.

AJ watch for a moment then turned and buried his face into the pillow.

“Hey, don’t. Don’t.” Rick stroked his hair back from his face. “Look, I’m hungry. Are you hungry? I’ll make you breakfast.”

“No.” He didn’t think he could eat anything. He felt like such an idiot.

“AJ, look at me, look at me.” Rick sounded upset so he did. “I just wanted to make you breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Rick nodded sadly.

“Rick, it wasn’t real. Okay? It wasn’t real.” He took his brother’s hand in his.

“Yeah, okay, it wasn’t real.”

They held hands for very long time, their eyes never meeting.


End file.
